The birth of Hades revised
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Neahel. The only heir of the cursed Dead Moon soon finds that his mother no longer has any use for him and tosses him away from her sight to the cursed and dying Underworld. Soon events unfold that will shape the future forever as, under the word of Selene the ruler of the gods, he becomes the new god of the Underworld with his Queen and companions forever by his side. AU and OCs


**Sup peeps?**

**I own nothing except the story and Nehel!**

* * *

><p>The palace rooms were empty, cold and dark and black. and its halls are empty. The servants and the Queen have all retired, for the night and not a soul is moving. Or perhaps there weren't any to be had. Expect in a certain room where a single dull light flickers into life. There a boy with black hair, a shallow face and somewhat fancy clothing could bee seen smiles surreally as he gazes up at the monitor that was showing the silvery moon but more importantly, its Princess. The second creation of the silver Goddess, Selean. The ruler of the gods and goddess as well as creator of this very world.<p>

"Princess..." the young boy whispers his dark eyes glowing in a longing know only by the unrequited, "live long and well."

For that is all anybody in his position can say. For what would a child of the moon born to the greatest, incorruptible light in this world want with the prince of the Dead Moon? The complete opposite of her? Even if she was too young to remember what had been done to her by his mother.

Sighing the young prince of the Dark Moon moves his hand to turn off the monitor not wanting anyone else to find out what he was doing and conceals his face with the hood of his cloak and quickly hurries down the hall to his room. A sudden burst of laughter makes him stop in his tracks and he pauses smirking, "So... she is awake, is she?" he thought out loud while looking at a large, false golden door. The very door that was left locked at all time concealing what was left of the queen of the Dead Moon.

Nehel just scoffed and moved to walk away cat like eyes filled with scorn and anger at the thought of his mother. But he has been still for too long and too late does he realize that his legs are moving in there own accord and he is forced to open the door to a room lined and covered in cobwebs, broken furniture. A dull and dark feel seemed to be seeping from this seemingly empty room. But, there is a woman. A beautiful women who's face masks her true nature within. A room reflected in a mirror, her resting place, her home, her prison.

"Nehel..." she whispered in voice so hoarse from disuse looking at him through the mirror, "What have you been up to at this great hour of darkness?"

"You know what I did... mother, he said darkly and then with a smirk, "I was watching the Moon Goddess live on and prosper..."

"We will see for how long... she whispered, "come here." and she raised her hand within the mirror in a commanding motion towards him. Despite the fact that she is trapped by the silver crystal's power to forever remain in her cold prison and even though most of her powers are useless in this state to her she can still pull her own blood towards her living corpse.

Unwillingly and despite him angry outcry is was forced to obey her command and soon he found himself close to an inch from his mother's mirror self. He glared up in hatred up at her cold, dead silver eyes. The very same as his.

"Nehel, did I ever tell you child how the child cried when I cursed her pathetic, meaningless life?" she jeers looking at his spiteful face break into a hateful glare, "Did I ever tell you... of your, _father?"_

"Bitch..." he spat through sharply gritted teeth wanting so much to break the mirror but knowing it will never work.

"How rude. But... then again you have always been a sever disappointment to me. I mean the only reason I have kept you with me is to ensure the continuation of this empty Queendom..."

The look of disgust and anger set deeply into Nehle's face slowly falls from him as he looked away from the mirror and watched as a black mist sets around the room forming slowly out of nothing.

"But now... now that is all but dead. The people are now nothing but monsters thanks to that little moon worm!"

"Its because of you! They were always monster! That is the only thing darkness can make!" Nehel hisses still somewhat apprehensive at the shadows he is sensing around him.

"Nehel. My little disappointment. I have realized that I have no need of you anymore," she says as the mist turns into a thick fog. "I knew this since so long ago, but It took me so long to acquire the power for this spell thanks to that... _distasteful_ form of Selene." she says flatly gazing at her son in the purest disgust enough to match his own

Somewhat shocked Nehel wanted to back away from his mad mother but he found that he is rooted to the spot and connot move. The only thing he can do is to await his fate. And it makes his shake with rage and anger glaring at the gloating greying and frayed face behind the dark glass, mocking him. And then suddenly he is falling, falling through blackness. Screaming voices and tortured scream as the pain engulfs him body and soul and he can hear laughter, her laughter.

"Farewell Nehel! Half of the Moon Queendom!" he heard the mad woman laugh as his vision faded to blackness and smoke like vapor.

* * *

><p><strong>Review so I can continue with this~ and be sure to check out my other stories on my profile!<strong>


End file.
